


The Wreckening

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration, I have no excuse for this, M/M, M/M/M, Oral Sex, Prompto sandwich, absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: When Cor shows interest in a certain blonde gunslinger, Gladio is more than willing to share. But can Prompto handle so much loving at once?





	The Wreckening

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started on Tumblr, finished for Sandwich Anon. Long live the Cormptio.

Gladio was in a somber mood that evening. In part it was due to the weight of the trial hanging heavy on his shoulders, and the knowledge that he was going to have to face the ancient swordsmaster Gilgamesh at the end of the dungeon. 

The other part was simply because Cor was being such a fucking buzzkill. 

The camp had fallen quiet again, Gladio staring into his now empty ramen cup while his companion, the legendary and immortal Marshal of the Crownsguard, brooded at his side. Cor had only partially finished his tale about the first time he’d undertaken the Trial, his words gradually trailing off until he was simply gazing into the fire in silence. He hadn’t spoken since, hadn’t even moved -- his own Cup Noodles were getting cold on the ground by his hand.

Sighing, Gladio decided he couldn’t take it anymore. Maybe Cor didn’t want to talk about his youth or his defeat anymore than Gladio really cared to hear it, but the silence was torture on his nerves. He was used to camping with his friends, with Noctis, Iggy, and Prompto, all of whom were lively, energetic, fun. There was never a dull moment with them, never a tense silence like the atmosphere surrounding him now. He had to do something or his nerves were going to drive him crazy.

And so, clearing his throat, Gladio made his best attempt at conversation. “You still, uh, seeing that secretary? Y’know, the redhead from Galahd?”

Cor’s eyes narrowed to slits as he turned to face Gladio. “Why do you know about that?”

An off-handed shrug. “I thought everyone knew about that.”

“...No.” The Marshal turned away again, frowning in a very  _ This conversation is over _ kind of manner. 

But the conversation was not over, not yet. “So. Is that a ‘No, not everyone knows,’ or a ‘No, I’m not still seeing her’?” Gladio smiled in response to the glare Cor flashed him and leaned back on his elbows. 

“Gladio,” he said, voice dangerously low. “I’m not sure how talking about my love life is supposed to prepare you to fight Gilgamesh.”

“It’s not.” The young Shield’s smile widened. “I’m just trying to get to know you a little better. See what makes ‘The Immortal’ human.”

There was a pause before Cor let out a slow, tired breath. When at last he spoke, his voice had a gentle edge to it that Gladio didn’t think he’d ever heard before. “It was a fling. She was young, had heard some stories about me from a lifetime ago and expected I’d still be the same brash, daring soldier I used to be. But I guess I was a disappointment in the end.”

“Are you always such a downer?” 

Prickling, Cor picked up his chopsticks as if to stab them in Gladio’s direction. “You asked, I gave you the truth. Why don’t you stick to less depressing topics?”

“Fine.” Gladio sat up again, considered for just a moment before carefully phrasing his next question. “What do you think about Prompto?”

If Cor had been anymore startled he might have jumped right into the campfire. “The blond kid?” 

“Yeah. He’s probably the least depressing person I know. You used to train him, right? Back in Insomnia?” 

“I did.” 

“Well? Whaddya think?”

Cor eyed the young Shield sitting next to him for a long moment. If he didn’t know better, he would have assumed Gladio was asking if he…. “He’s a good kid. Tougher than he looks, headstrong. Maybe a little green for the Crownsguard, but since the Prince insisted….”

Gladio’s gaze didn’t falter. “I meant, do you think he’s hot?”

Well, shit, that was what he’d been afraid of. Clearing his throat, Cor opted for an offhanded, “Well, I suppose, in a way, he is an attractive young man….”

There was a nod from Gladio that meant he’d expected as much. “I always thought so, too. When I first met him, he was cute, a little annoying, had a great ass. But you know….” A smile spread across Gladio’s face as he closed his eyes and thought back to their many long nights at camp, and to the way Prompto’s body looked spread out for him under the moonlight. His soft eyes, trembling lips, the scent and taste of summer surrounding him. “I never expected him to be so sexy. The kid definitely knows his way around the bedroom.”

“Wait….” Cor’s jaw fell open as the words sunk in. “Have you and Prompto…?”

“Fucked? All the time.” Gladio’s grin was as white at the round saucers of the other man’s eyes as they bulged out of his head. “We’re kinda...a thing. Y’know. Dating.”

Suddenly, Cor felt the bottom of his stomach drop to the rock below and keep going. Was he hearing this correctly? Gladio and...Prompto?  _ Dating _ ? Why would Gladio tell him this, and why now after he’d practically admitted to having checked him out once or twice. Or…well, maybe a lot more than that. 

It took a moment before the Marshal could find his voice again. “Do the Prince and Ignis know?”

Gladio looked at him from under heavy brows. “Uh, duh.” He considered telling Cor that the four of them frequently shared more than just a tent, but decided against it if for no other sake than Noct’s. Better the Crown Prince’s sex life remain as private as possible. 

Once again, silence descended over the camp while Cor struggled with his emotions. He would have been lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little curious about just how ‘knowledgeable’ Prompto actually was, and Gladio  _ did _ seem pretty open to the topic. Would it be so wrong to dig a little further…?

He cleared his throat. “So, uh. Prompto is usually the one who, uh....”

“What?” Gladio smirked at him, and leaned forward again. “Bottoms?”

A nervous shrug. “If that’s what you call it.”

“Is it. And yeah, he is. Usually, anyway.” Steel-grey eyes flashed again in surprise at the meaning implied there, but Gladio didn’t give him time to ask. “Prompto loves it, y’know.”

“L-loves what?”

“Getting fucked.”

“O-oh.”

“Yeah. Looks amazing when he’s taking it, too. Like he’s so blissed out on having a cock in him, can’t ever get enough of it.” Gladio watched Cor’s expression turn from one of mild surprise to something unreadable as he gazed into the fire. A distant look, as if he were picturing something even hotter beyond the flames. The young Shield decided to push his limits a little further. “And that mouth of his,” he grinned. “When he gets those pretty pink lips around you, it’s like nothing you’ve ever known.”

“ _ Gods _ .”

“Especially when he begs for it. Rough, hard, making him choke on your -- “

“Gladio!” Cor’s voice was as sharp as knife as he turned to face his companion. “You should get some rest. You’ve got a trial to resume in the morning.”

“Yeah, but aren’t you just a little bit interested in -- “

“Sleep. Now.” 

He rolled his eyes, shrugged before stretching out onto the rock behind him. “Your loss, man.”

Cor didn’t respond, and so Gladio closed his eyes and fell into a gradual sleep, all the while determined to breach the subject again as soon as possible. 

 

*****

 

Prompto smiled as he placed a warm bowl of soup into the Marshal’s outstretched hands. It wasn’t much, but he’d made it himself from one of the recipes Iggy had taught him, and he was hopeful that Cor would like it. 

“Thank you, Prompto,” he said, returning the smile, and the blonde felt a familiar warmth coloring his cheek. 

“I-it’s the least I can do. I’m just really grateful you offered to come out here with us.” He motioned to Gladio, who was finishing up the preparations on the tent, before continuing. “And for agreeing to one last training session.” Just a few days lay between them and Altissia. Even now, the other two were back at Cape Caem with Cid, Monica and the others taking care of their final preparations to leave. While he certainly missed them, he was glad for the chance to hone his fighting skills a little before heading out into the wider world. 

“It’s...my pleasure,” Cor said, still smiling as he brought the soup to his lips. Prompto thought he caught something, a playful curve in the corner of the Marshal’s mouth, but it was gone too fast to chalk it up to anything more than a trick of the campfire light. 

“Hey, Prom,” Gladio called from inside the tent. He popped his face out, grinned, and beckoned him over. “Gimme a hand for a sec, wouldya?”

“Sure! Excuse me, sir, I’ll be right back.” Cor nodded in response, and Prompto turned away from him to make for the tent. Just outside the flap, a hand snaked out to grasp his wrist, and he yelped as he was tugged inside to land on his back on their borrowed bedroll. 

“G-Gladio -- !” Voice a startled whisper, Prompto looked from the open tent door to the face of the large, hungry man climbing on top of him. “What are doing, the Marshal is right outside and -- “

“And what?” Gladio grinned. He slipped a hand down to Prompto’s hip and stroked over the worn fabric of his dark jeans. “You don’t think he’d approve?”

“Of course not!” Prompto’s protest was cut short by the rough scratch of the other’s beard against his jaw. “At least wait until he’s,  _ m-mm _ , asleep!”

“Why’s that?” A different voice, not as deep as Gladio’s but somehow more commanding, snapped Prompto to attention at once. He looked past Gladio’s shoulder to the entrance of the tent, only to see Cor standing there with a completely serene expression on his face. 

Freckled cheeks flushed a deep scarlet in an instant. “S-sir! It’s nothing, I-I was just…. And Gladio was only…!” His words died on the tip of his tongue, useless in defense. Yet, rather than appalled, Cor seemed to be wearing an almost appreciative smile. Prompto’s heart thudded in his chest. 

“Gladio, is now a good time?”

“Never better,” the young Shield grinned, and leaned forward to suck a lasting mark into the side of Prompto’s neck. The blonde watched in a panic as the older man stepped fully into the tent, zipping up the flap behind him, and took a seat cross legged at his side. Blue eyes widened, stared up at him in utter disbelief, until Gladio’s expert mouth pulled a weak groan from his lips and broke the trance. 

“Cor’s agreed to help us out with more than just a little training,” Gladio explained, moving to trial wet kisses up to his ear as he spoke. “Is that alright with you, chocobo?”

Prompto squeaked. He could hardly believe this was happening. Was his lover really on top of him, asking him if he wanted to have a threesome with the mentor he’d admired almost obsessively since day one? And was Cor really watching him with those piercing eyes, smiling at the way he squirmed on the bedroll?

It was a dream come true, and yet too terrifying and overwhelming to form the words to bring it to fruition. 

“Prompto?” Gladio had pulled back, was looking down at him for some sign of recognition, that he understood what he was being asked. “Do you want to suck the Marshal’s cock?”

A pink tongue flicking out over soft lips was his only response, but he knew how to read it well. He grinned, turned to nod at Cor who immediately changed his position on the mat. As he stretched out and let his legs fall to either side, Gladio helped Prompto up and onto his knees. 

“Cor wants it bad, Prom,” he smirked against the rim of his ear, and felt his lover’s body shiver beneath him. “He told me all about how he’s fantasized about your mouth, how he’s gotten off imagining how good you’d feel.”

“ _ Ahh…  _ R-really?” The question was as much for Cor as it was for Gladio, but as the Marshal hadn’t heard the rest he could only continue to watch in heated silence. 

Gladio raised his voice for the both of them. “Why don’t you show him just how good you are with that tongue of yours. Don’t you want to see the Marshal come undone for you?”

“ _ Y-yes. _ ” Prompto’s fingers were trembling as he took a tentative crawling step closer to Cor’s open lap. “ _ I do _ .”

“Prompto.” Cor’s cheeks were darkening, his own fingers twitching just above the zipper of his pants. “I…. Are you sure?”

The blonde reached him. He placed his palms on each of the Marshal’s thighs, leaned forward to bring their faces closer together. “I wanna put my mouth on you,” he said, voice soft and wavering. “P-please, let me do it.”

A heavy swallow as Cor’s resolve snapped, and he reached up to stroke the pad of his thumb over shivering lips. “Of course.”

For a moment, he almost thought Prompto was going to close the distance to kiss him. But then the sound of his zipper being tugged down forced his gaze to his lap instead, and suddenly Prompto was moving, too. Cor was shifted, his upper body arranged by surprisingly eager hands until his hips were facing the ceiling of the tent. His cock throbbed against the front of his briefs, and he could feel Prompto’s soft, warm breath blowing over his covered skin. 

Across the tent, amber eyes were watching them. Gladio drew his thumb over his lips, flashed his teeth in an amused grin. Already he could see the way Prompto was mouthing at the bulge in Cor’s lap, and how the older man’s head fell back in turn at the sensation of it. Thin fingers were rolling down the top of grey briefs, a heavy hand weaved through soft, yellow locks, and within moments the wet sounds of Prompto’s lips and tongue wrapping around hard flesh filled the tent. 

“ _ Six!” _ Cor hissed, his fingers tightening in Prompto’s hair as hollow heat surrounded him. “N-nnh…!”

“He likes it when you praise him.” 

With unfocused eyes Cor glanced over at Gladio, who was smiling as he rubbed himself through his own pants. He gestured again to Prompto, and he dropped his gaze back down to watch. The younger man had his eyes closed above flushed, freckled cheeks, eyebrows furrowed together as he poured his concentration into pleasuring the dick sliding in and out of his lips. Those lips were wrapped tight around him, pink and wet and moving over the throbbing length with practiced efficiency.  _ Beautiful _ , Cor thought, and moaned out as much in a gasping breath. 

Blue eyes, tender and sweet, slowly opened to stare up at him. Around the shaft of his cock Prompto managed a smile before sucking him down even deeper. A deep chuckle sounded from the side of the tent were Gladio was still enjoying the show. “Told you,” he said, and the Marshal hissed out another breath. 

“That’s good.  _ Gods, feels incredible _ .” The words came bubbling out of him, spilling out over his tongue and encouraging Prompto to hum and moan in appreciation. After another moment, the hand that had been resting on his right inner thigh vanished, and from somewhere beyond the pounding of blood in his ears he heard the sound of another zipper being opened. But it was distant, seemed unimportant compared to the wetness of Prompto’s throat constricting around the head of his cock as he disappeared further inside that perfect mouth. 

Prompto shuddered as he wrapped his free hand around his own straining erection. The Marshal felt and tasted so good, not quite as big as Gladio, but still large enough to fill the cavern of his mouth, and to press against the back of his throat. He moaned around the weight of it, rolled his tongue in wide arcs around the underside of the shaft as he watched Cor’s pleasure spread so obviously across his face. It was a sight he’d imagined, to be sure, but one he never expected he’d ever have the chance to see. 

Movement behind him threatened to break his concentration. With a surprised noise deep in his throat, he felt Gladio’s hands suddenly sliding over his back and hips, those familiar fingers hooking around the top of his jeans to slowly pull them down. 

“Prom,” the dark-haired man said, his voice deep and husky with need. “Don’t take your mouth off him.”

If he could have nodded he would have,  but in that moment Cor’s hips rocked up despite his weight still pressing him down. That thick cock between his lips pressed forward past his tongue and into his throat without warning. 

“Mm _ -nhhh! _ ” His cry was muffled, but Cor certainly felt the vibrations course through him like a jolt of electricity, and the intense way that hot throat had constricted around him. As his moan tumbled out, he flicked his gaze from the tears brimming in the corner of Prompto’s eyes to Gladio, watching them with a smirk as he squeezed his fingers around bare, supple ass cheeks. 

“He likes getting his throat fucked,” he explained. “Just warn him first.”

“S-sorry,” Cor swallowed back another moan, glanced down into deep blue eyes. “You okay?”

Another vibrating hum before Prompto was sucking him down to the very base of his cock. Cor slammed his eyes shut against the overwhelming pleasure and tipped his head back between his shoulder blades. 

Gladio grinned. “You’re making the Marshal very happy, Prom,” he said, slicking his thumb between his lips and circling the pad of it around the blonde’s opening. “And you look so fucking beautiful. Do you want me to make you feel good, too?” 

“ _ Mmm~!” _

“Do you want my cock inside you? Can you take all of it for me?”

“ _ Mmhmmm!”  _ To prove his point, Prompto rolled his hips back to rub against Gladio’s hand. The young Shield chuckled. 

“Good.” Leaving Prompto to his task, Gladio leaned forward until his own lips were trailing over the soft, pale flesh of his lower back. With his thumb he rubbed at the sensitive muscles of his opening, felt them slowly relaxing under his touch until his mouth was near enough to take over the job. Prompto’s body gave a jolt at the first touch of that wet, hard tongue against his hole, and then he was moaning and gasping around Cor’s cock. 

The Marshal’s eyes widened at the sight. From his position, he could see Gladio’s face buried between the mounds of Prompto’s ass, his eyes closed and tongue moving quickly, and could tell how much the blonde was enjoying it by the way he kept rocking his hips back for more. The mouth surrounding him got impossibly hotter, Prompto’s fingers against his thigh clenched tight enough that it would have been painful if his mind weren’t so thoroughly fogged with lust. 

“Wow,” he whispered into the air around them. He noticed blue eyes once again staring up at him, needy, pleading, and tightened his fingers in his hair. “Wait,” he soothed with a weak smile, and Prompto’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head as Gladio made a particularly obscene sound with his tongue at the blonde’s other end. 

It was hard not to touch himself. Boxed in as he was by pleasure, his mouth and throat filled with the sticky, musky taste of the Marshal, Prompto was beyond hard. And ready. As much as he loved the sensation of Gladio’s tongue working him open, he was going to need a whole lot more a whole lot faster. So, keeping himself balanced with one hand on Cor’s firm thigh, he reached behind himself to bury his fingers in dark locks -- and tugged hard.

“ _ Oww _ , I get it, I get it,” Gladio grinned, trailing a telling line of spit from his lips as he pulled back. “I know what you want, babe.” 

Now it was Cor’s turn to sit back (as best he could against the flimsy wall of the tent, at any rate) and watch the show. He had never seen Gladio’s cock, nor had he spent much time imagining it mostly out of respect for -- and fear of -- the young shield’s father. So, while he’d been subconsciously aware of the length and girth Gladio kept packed away inside his tight training gear, it still surprised and impressed him to see the full glory of it out in the open. 

And perhaps, though he would never admit it, made him feel a little less secure in his own manhood. 

A whine from his lap broke through his thoughts, and Cor looked down to see Prompto nearly in tears with need. Behind him, Gladio had one thumb continuing to work him open, sliding in and out of the blonde’s ass in time with his other fist pumping over his massive cock. There was something slick between his fingers, a light coat of oil he’d produced from somewhere Cor hadn’t paid enough attention to see, and his flesh was red and hard and literally  _ glistening _ by the time he was through. 

The Marshal had never drooled so inappropriately in his life. 

“Maybe next time,  _ Sir _ ,” he heard Gladio smirk. The nickname, and the way it tumbled from Gladio’s lips like a promise, stirred something inside Cor. Something that had him groaning as he thrust his hips up into wet silk and marvelling at Prompto’s ability to suck him down even deeper. 

But what  _ really _ threatened to undo him was the sight of Gladio’s cock rocking between Prompto’s ass cheeks, making the blonde’s body look almost too small in comparison, before lining up and beginning to push inside. 

He could practically  _ hear _ Prompto’s body opening up for him, the stretch of it taking both his and the blonde’s breath away in an instant. He certainly didn’t begrudge Prompto a temporary break as he pulled his lips off his cock in favor of sucking on mouthfuls of air instead. 

“O-oh, _ oh Gladdy! Ohmygod _ ,” he panted, as his fingers clawed at Cor’s thighs hard enough to leave marks. The Marshal hissed, reached down to tug at his wrists -- and was met with such a pleading look in those round, wide eyes that he nearly came right then. Instinct took over in his place, helping him to guide Prompto’s arms up around his shoulders and the blonde’s mouth to his own, until he was drinking in the tastes and the sounds of their sex. 

The kiss was a perfect distraction. The body beneath him relaxed enough for Gladio to drive home into it, not stopping his momentum until he was buried up to the hilt. Only then did he allow himself to release the heavy breath he’d been holding. Under him, Prompto trembled, shuddered, his muscles clenching desperately around the intrusion even as he bucked involuntarily back against it. Gladio held, watched the burning kiss that continued -- albeit messily -- while he waited for his lover to adjust. 

Prompto was beautiful. He’d always known it, of course, but to see him now, like this -- ass spread and filled with his heat, lips sliding over those of the Marshal as color flushed his freckled cheeks. His arms clung to Cor’s shoulders and his body rocked weakly between them, seeming to plead for  _ more, more. _ And who was Gladio to deny so sweet a request? 

When he started moving, Prompto immediately dropped his head to Cor’s shoulder with the pleasure of it. Gladio pulled back slowly, dragging his cock along the blonde’s walls and stretching him wide once more when the head breached that tender ring of muscle. Then, before he could leave that perfect heat completely, he surged back in, thrusting deep as his fingers gripped Prompto’s hips to hold him in place. 

Even with the extra force keeping him upright, Prompto moaned as he was rocked against Cor. His arms tightened around broad shoulders for leverage, no longer caring  _ which  _ of the two older men he was holding as long as doing so kept him grounded to the earth. He could feel the heat of Cor’s breath near his neck, heard the low swears passing his lips as Gladio thrust again, and again, no doubt making such a tight fit look  _ easy _ . And then, when his hips were jerked  _ up  _ and  _ back _ just so, and Gladio began pounding right into his prostate with alarming accuracy, Prompto began to slip over the edge.

He felt it coming. The tightness in his gut, the twitching of his cock as it slapped against his thigh. There were stars in his vision and his throat was dry, but still he managed to look up, to catch Cor’s gaze and draw him in.  _ This _ , he realized, was what he wanted -- for Cor to see him in the throes of passion, to come knowing the Marshal was watching,  _ enjoying _ , the sight of him falling apart so well. 

He ground his cock down into Cor’s lap and his orgasm hit him almost instantly. Grey eyes unblinking, Cor let his mouth fall open in sympathy as Prompto climaxed in his arms. It was a sight far more beautiful than he could have imagined. Eyes fluttered shut, his cheeks flared red, and his lips -- swollen and slick from both the Marshal’s dick and his mouth -- formed a perfect ‘O’ in his ecstasy. Even the hot explosion across his thigh couldn’t break Cor’s concentration at memorizing every detail of Prompto’s pleasure. 

Behind him, Gladio had slowed as muscles squeezed tight around him. He fucked his lover gently through his orgasm, avoided that over sensitive spot inside him out of temporary mercy.  _ Soon _ , he thought. Patience. He focused on steadying his own breaths while he waited for Prompto to relax again, then he began to set his greater plan into motion. 

“Did that feel good, baby?” he soothed, leaning down over that trembling body to brush his lips against the blonde’s ear. A soft hum was the only response he received. “Are you done?” 

Prompto managed a frown at that one, unburying his face from Cor’s neck long enough to shoot his boyfriend a mock glare. “...Are you kidding?”

“Good,” came the grin. “Because next, you’re gonna give the Marshal a taste of this sweet ass of yours. Think you can show him just how good you feel inside?” 

Despite the residual waves of orgasm still rocking his body, Prompto gave an enthusiastic nod. With Gladio’s help he got to his knees (Cor watched in fascination as the blonde’s own cum dripped from his stomach down over his hips) and turned around. The move was as much for practicality as it was for show, because the next thing Cor knew Gladio’s hands were sliding down that slender back, down over the curves of pale hips, and spreading Prompto’s cheeks to put every last bit of him on display.

“ _ Six,  _ that is the biggest…. How are you even…?” It wasn’t often Cor was reduced to speechlessness. He’d crossed swords with zombie-like warriors and hellish demons, after all, and was pretty sure he’s seen it all. But this…. The way Prompto’s hole stretched like putty between Gladio’s fingers, the gaping void that the young shield’s cock had left in its powerful wake, was on a completely different plane. 

“Please, Sir.” Prompto’s eyes were a fevered blue under heavy lids as he watched him over his shoulder. “I-if you want me, please. Take me.” 

_ Oh. _ Oh, Cor wanted him alright. Couldn’t remember having ever wanted anything so badly in his life, in fact. It was easy to push himself up onto his knees then. Easy to take Prompto’s hips between his hands and knead his thumbs into the soft, perfect flesh there. He didn’t take his eyes off Prompto’s willing body, not even when Gladio reached forward to stroke a fistful of lube around his cock. And then he was moving, amazed at the lack of resistance when first the tip, then the shaft of his dick began to glide inside. 

Prompto moaned for him just as he’d hoped. Hot walls tightened around him, sucked him in deeper, and before Cor even realized it he was fully buried within him and still pushing. Pale cheeks pressed tight against the front of him. He imagined blue eyes flying open wide like they had with Gladio, wanted to make Prompto come as hard as he had with his younger lover. And so, barking at Gladio to get out of the way, he fisted his fingers in blonde locks and guided Prompto onto his chest on the floor. 

This time, Prompto really  _ did _ lose himself. The force of Cor’s thrusts, his cock pounding into him with more speed and ferocity even than the man showed in battle, was like nothing he had ever experienced. It felt like Cor was fucking his mind right out of his skull, pivoting and hammering into him until his throat was raw and his lungs burned for want of air. Somehow, through the chaos of it all, he felt a hand -- Gladio’s? -- wrap around his half-hard and sensitive cock, squeeze with blinding pressure as Cor’s thrusts carried over and he was being fucked forward into that fist as well. His second orgasm came with far less warning, but left him even more boneless and ragged than the first. 

Gladio grinned and unraveled his fingers from beneath his lover’s body. Cor, too, had apparently paused in his feat of athleticism to catch his own breath, but now he was watching with dark, dark eyes as the young shield cleaned his palm. 

“That was impressive, Marshal. Didn’t realize you had it in you.” 

Hard as it was to glare with his cock still buried in the shuddering blonde, somehow Cor managed. “Are you calling me old?” 

“Never, Sir. Just wouldn’t want you to break a hip jackhammering like that.” His grin only widened at the affront written on the other’s face, and he swiftly closed the distance to kiss away his tension. Gladio swiped his tongue over Cor’s lips, past them and inside to share the sweet taste of Prompto’s pleasure still lingering there. While they kissed, he carefully worked thick, calloused fingers away from pale hips (noting the faint bruises left behind on Prom’s skin) until he was able to coax their bodies apart. 

Prompto collapsed forward with a soft sigh. Cor, already missing the feel of his silky heat, started to protest, but stopped when he heard Gladio’s question growled against his lips. 

“You want front or back?”

They worked in tandem. Prompto’s body was heavier than usual, his muscles all but limp after two mind-blowing orgasms, but luckily they had decades of training between them. The blonde was lifted between their laps, back to Gladio’s chest and his legs guided around Cor’s solid waist, leaving him suspended between them both and wondering, frankly, if he’d died and gone to heaven. 

“Prompto,” came Cor’s voice as the Marshal leaned in to kiss his throat. “Do you want this?” 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

“You’ll tell us if it’s too much?” 

_ “Yes. Fuck. Please!” _

Gladio’s chuckle against his ear was a welcome and familiar sound that sent shivers pulsing through his entire, overstimulated body. “Sing for us, baby.”

One thick, oiled cock -- he couldn’t tell which, hazy as his mind was -- ground up against him, easily slipping past his abused hole and into the channel beyond. Being filled again so soon after such a thorough fucking left Prompto reeling, dizzy, and suddenly very grateful for his boyfriend’s broad frame behind him. He leaned back into him, turned his face to nuzzle the rough-shaven edge of his jaw, and was rewarded when his whimpers were swallowed up in a loving kiss. 

But the tender moment didn’t last long. While that hot length rocked in and out of him with almost maddening slowness, the other cock began to nudge at his opening. There was a shift, a shuffling of hands and limbs, and Prompto let out a cry of surprise as Gladio forced his way inside his too-filled ass next to the Marshal. 

He couldn’t breathe. If he’d thought Cor’s impressive thrusting was the pinnacle, he had been sorely mistaken. And  _ sore _ he would be come morning, no doubt. Both men were large by anyone’s standards, and to have their cocks working into him at the same time, each thrusting in shallow bursts as they pushed further, deeper, was enough to completely ruin him. There was nothing for Prompto to do but clutch as sweat-soaked skin and stare wide-eyed up at the ceiling of the tent as he was fucked by not one, but  _ two _ of the most powerful warriors in Eos. 

How had he gotten so lucky? 

Surrounded by grunts, by panted breaths, by steady hands and whispers of praise, Prompto was gone. Weak orgasms tremored through him, milked his cock for everything he was worth. When one cock drew back the other thrust in, creating a constant loop of pressure against his prostate that left him numb and his toes twitching. 

When Cor suddenly growled into his neck and came, filling him with delicious, sticky heat, the force of it had him biting down hard. The helpless moan that tumbled from Prompto’s mouth in turn had Gladio giving in as well, and before the Marshal had even had a chance to pull out the shield was coming, too. 

Prompto shivered, groaned. While Cor leaned back to catch his breath, Gladio (more accustomed to the situation) helped maneuver their tangled bodies apart and laid Prompto down as gently as he could on the bedroll. While he would have been perfectly content to curl up at the blonde’s side, settling into a long, lazy kiss in the afterglow, it was Cor who had other plans. 

_ Bold _ plans. 

He moved on his knees, powerful thighs working in the short distance, until he was kneeling next to Prompto’s face on the side opposite Gladio. Though his face was neutral -- calm, even -- he reached down to stroke his fingers over the blonde’s cheek before, to Gladio’s surprise, guiding his dick back into his mouth. 

Prompto, too, seemed taken aback at first. But in his hazy lust he quickly adjusted to the new move. Keeping his eyes half-lidded and his lips in a barely-there circle, he allowed Cor to fuck his mouth as slow and leisurely as he liked. 

The Marshal, never pausing in his rhythm, pulled his eyes away from the sight below to instead favor Gladio with a smirk. 

“You’ve still got a lot to learn, kid.” 

  
  
  



End file.
